


Kost, vat-ataashi

by Skydiver_Tomyo



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Birthday Smut, Bull's dragon-kink, Deepthroating, Dorian's wrist-kink, Fire breathing, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spanking, hints of breathplay, just really filthy smut, public display of affection in the form of carrying around and light spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skydiver_Tomyo/pseuds/Skydiver_Tomyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian spends his day with a plug up the ass. Bull knows and decides to cut the day short.</p>
<p>Aside from the little public hello, Dorian doesn't quite mind all the fucking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kost, vat-ataashi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missingnolovefic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/gifts).



> So, today is Missy's (missingnolovefic) birthday today and I swore I'd write something for her, including her little kinks in it (for anyone else wanting to gift her, wrists and neck, she's a sucker for'em)
> 
> And well, this was something I managed to draw out of my cluttered brain and finished it yesterday  
> So enjoy the smut :D

Dorian lazily flipped through the light tome, one elbow on the table as he rested his head on it. To be honest _“Wyvern, habitats and lifestyles.”_ really wasn’t the most interesting subject to read, but it was for research. Albeit, research he wasn’t able to do because of a rather distracting weight that pressed up and about every damn time he shifted around. Dorian gently chewed his bottom lip, aware of how fucking hard he was, sitting in the library. A library which was unnaturally full of people.

“Kaffas…” he cursed under his breath, eyes flickering about the large, oval room. No one had yet noticed his pinched… situation and that was the way he preferred it. How he’d even let the stupid ox convince him to wear the freaking plug all day, was beyond him. It didn’t help that the thing gave off a slight, but pretty fucking effective vibration. Only when Dorian had gotten to his work, had he realized that maybe, just maybe he shouldn’t have left bed at all, all things considered.

“Hey, Dorian.” Dorian startled, jerking around as Bull came over, so very out of place of the library with it’s dusty tomes and cobwebs. The Qunari’s eye slowly looked down, then up again, as if assessing him. From how he was sitting, there was no way he could see Dorian’s erection, but then again, he probably knew anyway.

“Bull?” he asked, aware his voice was a little shaky. The way Bull’s eye narrowed and he stepped closer, had Dorian shuddering a little, gripping tightly to the book. It didn’t take long before Bull was standing right behind him, humming in delight.

“Well, well, what have we here…” he murmured and Dorian drew in a sharp breath.

“What do you think, you great big-” the rest was cut off when Dorian suddenly found himself lifted up and unceremoniously thrown over the Qunari’s shoulder. The very motion of it, tugged the plug and it pressed into all the spots, leaving the mage breathless for a moment too long. When he came to, he realized people was staring and Dorian flushed. “Bull! You- fasta vass, let me down this instant!”

“Nah,” Bull just replied, starting to walk just as soon as Dorian started to squirm. He tried to fight out of the hold, but every step jostled the plug within him and Dorian gasped each and every damn time.

“Maker’s ball’s, Bull,” the mage whined, just as Bull entered the rotunda with him. Solas glanced up from his impressive, but incredible dull work, raising an eyebrow at the show the two put on. Then the elf gave an exasperated sigh and returned to his painting, entirely ignoring Dorian’s indignant, but breathless protests. “I can walk, you lummox!” he grit out, gasping when Bull hoisted him better onto his shoulder, which in turn, had his cock pressing against the man and if not for everyone around, Dorian would seek relief because why the fuck not. But no, Dorian did not do that. At all. Okay, maybe a little, but who could blame him. Bull laughed and said something, holding him tightly as they passed a few shocked nobles and a laughing Varric, heading for Bull’s room, no doubt.

“Calm yourself, big guy,” the Qunari added, chuckling at Dorian’s writhing, gasping protests. They passed the Inquisitor, who was talking with Cullen and Josephine. All three stared. Cullen snorted and the Inquisitor started laughing. Josephine blushed, bless her. Dorian hit his back with little effect, aside from the warrior reaching up and smacking his ass. Loudly. In public. Dorian wanted to die.

“Andraste’s tits…” he groaned, slumping as Bull choose to walk _through_ the tavern, not around it. Which meant Dorian would have to face-

“Look’s who’s got his catch!” Every single one of the Chargers were there, much to Dorian’s despair.

“Got yourself a big one there, chief,” Krem agreed loudly and Bull laughed. Dorian just grumbled, crossing his arms as he hung there, utterly incapable of stopping Bull. Well, he could stop him, should he _want_ to. But need and want are two very different things.

“A grumpy one, innit?” Sera yelled from upstairs and Dorian grumbled, glaring at Krem once Bull got close enough. The Tevinter just laughed at him and Dorian spat fire back, yelping when Bull turned towards the stairs. The Chargers laughed.

“Feisty for sure,” Krem agreed. Dorian was forming the next words when Bull laughed and slapped his ass. Again. And his hands hit right over the plug and Dorian arched despite his best to not to. Whatever the Chargers, or the patrons in the tavern had been saying disappeared when an horrifyingly embarrassing, loud moan escaped him. Everyone was staring at him and Bull’s arm had tensed for a moment before Sera suddenly hung over the banister, a shrill laughter escaping her. Krem fell of the chair. Dalish and Skinner were both weeping through their laughing, clinging to Stitches.

“Shit, big guy,” Bull grunted through chuckles and Dorian lifted his hands to cover his face, quite sure he was blushing from head to toe.

“Kill me, please,” he moaned helplessly, quite certain he could never step into the tavern again without being laughed at. He couldn’t drink with the Chargers either. Or hang out with Sera, but those were chances he’d have to take to avoid embarrassing “reenactment of the ‘vint’s moan” or something. Bull chuckled and steered for the next flight of stairs, passing a few patrons, also staring and Dorian sighed into his palms. Bull high fived Sera as they past, although on her part that almost failed since she was shaking so badly, all but ready to collapse on the floor, still laughing. After that, it was a mostly silent tour up to the door and Dorian didn’t even bother trying to look up and stop Cole, but to his amazement, noticed he wasn’t even there.

“And in we go,” Bull grunted, careful when getting through the door with Dorian on his shoulder, which Dorian was grateful for. Once Bull had locked the door, he heaved forward and dumped Dorian on the bed. The mage gave a sharp, loud gasp as he arched as the plug sent pleasure shooting up his spine. Bull grinned at him, fingers already unhooking the harness and Dorian swallowed, stilling as best as he could, although that wasn’t much considering how fucking desperate he was getting. The Qunari was soon getting his pants off, then his boots and brace, dropping it all on the floor.

“Fuck. Bull,” Dorian gasped, fingers moving shakingly to undo his own clothes. The buckles went easily, by now more of a reflex than anything. Bull reached in and started yanking his boots. Dorian helped him as best he could and once the boots were off, it was a fight to get off the tights before Dorian could unbuckled the top. Bull laughed and yanked, Dorian gave a protesting yelp, but eventually he was as naked Bull. The Qunari chuckled, throwing the mage’s smallclothes over his shoulder.  “Rude.”

“You love it,” Bull teased and Dorian chewed his lips, twitching as the plug moved ever so slightly. The warrior grinned down at him and Dorian shuddered, gasping through deep breaths. Whatever Bull had in store for him, it would most likely leave him completely exhausted.

“Kaffas, just fuck me already,” Dorian groaned, arching. Bull snickered.

“Mmm, soon. Up.” Dorian sat up, jerking when the movement caused the plug to move. Bull stepped up to the edge of the bed and Dorian was suddenly on eye level with the coarse hair above his heavy, thick cock. The mage swallowed, knowing exactly what Bull wanted of him now. He leaned in, opening his mouth as Bull’s hands found his head, gently steering him towards his cock. The head, although massive compared to his own, slipped in and Dorian moaned and Bull continued to push, the mage having to force his throat to relax. Bull’s cock slipped further in, the head already pressing into the back of his throat.

“Mhll,” Dorian groaned around the cock and Bull groaned, starting to thrust, if only a little. The pressure of the thrusts, sent his cock a little further and Dorian had to close his eyes to ward of the reflexive gag. Once over that part, Bull pushed in all the way. His eyes prickled and he couldn’t breathe, but damn. Dorian shuddered and his cock twitched, spurting pre-cum over his thigh. The mage pulled back slowly, eased by Bull’s hands and took a deep breath before he pushed forward again, then stilled, opened his eyes and looked up. Bull cursed.

“Look at that fucking face. Fuck, you look so good spread on my cock,” the Qunari damn near growled and started thrusting back and forth, at first gently, then harder. Dorian kept himself as still as possible, hands away from his cock and mouth wide open. His jaw ached, but it was nothing compared to the mind blowing, pleasurable feeling of having his throated fucked and filled with a huge cock. The Qunari started to breathe harder, deeper and quicker, and Dorian knew Bull was close to coming. So Dorian hummed, swallowing and trying to entice the warrior to come faster. Bull grunted and moved his hands so they held his head completely still, then thrust forward. Dorian’s eyes widened and suddenly the Bull was coming. The mage’s eyes fell closed as his air supply dwindled and he started going limp. That was when the Qunari pulled out, slowly as to easy the man off the delirious edge. Breath came back and his throat, now raw, itched pleasantly, like his jaw ached.

“Mmm. Bull,” Dorian hoarsely moaned and Bull smirked.

“What’s your watchword?” he asked as he leaned down, kissing the corner of Dorian’s mouth.

“Archon…” the mage replied, not as evenly as he’d wanted. Bull smiled.

“Good. Continue?” he inquired and Dorian nodded quickly, then heaved a breath as Bull released him and he fell back onto the bed. The Bull raised an eyebrow at him.

“Fuck me, the Iron Bull.” And the warrior’s smirk was so fucking filthy, Dorian shuddered.

“On your knees,” the Qunari told him and Dorian shuddered, rolling over and managed to get up, although he struggled when the position jostled the plug again. Bull chuckled at Dorian gasp. He looked over his shoulder to see Bull pulling up a vial, which Dorian recognized and he shuddered, spreading his legs further and dropping his torso further down, chest pressed into the sheets. Bull gave an aroused groan, a hand coming down to rub across Dorian’s ass. “Mm, gonna fuck that fucking sexy ass of yours.” Dorian moaned.

“Amatus,” he gasped and Bull delivered. The smack echoed through the room, as did Dorian’s following moan.

“Fuck, look at you. So fucking _beautiful_ ,” Bull grunted and delivered another slap to Dorian’s ass. The mage moaned and shuddered, chewing on his lip as the ache of the pain faded into pleasure. No sooner than he’d lifted his hand, it came down, but instead of a slap, Bull grabbed the plug and tugged. Dorian groaned and arched, trying so hard to keep his body relaxed, but his body didn’t seem willing to let Bull pull the plug out.

“Bull…” he whined and the Qunari hummed, tugging a little more insistent and with a pop, the plug came out and Dorian keened, feeling even more exposed despite how exposed he already was. He missed the comforting pressure already. Bull chuckled and grabbed his hip, pulling him towards him. Dorian gasped, waiting for his cock, but startled when all he got was a thick, curled wetness lapping at his stretched hole. “Venhedis,” he cursed, toes curling. Bull snickered and pressed that wet tongue of his into Dorian, then lapped at his hole and down, all the way to his balls before he traveled up again. Dorian gasped and moaned, shaking under Bull’s hands and tongue, struggling to keep himself afloat.

“Fuck, kadan. I could just eat you up.” Dorian gasped and shuddered, eyes falling shut. “Or out. A matter of perspective I suppose,” the Qunari added and the mage groaned, rolling his eyes right into the last week for the bad wording.

“Just fuck me already,” he breathed out, tensing only for a split second when Bull’s tongue left him, but instead of answering, Bull leaned in and thrust his tongue right into Dorian. The mage groaned and shook as the thick, warm membrane continued to thrust in a out, only then, did Bull add a finger, then two. Dorian moaned, panting into the bed as Bull’s tongue left, being replaced by another finger. “Ka-kaffas-”

“There you go, kadan. Already taking three fingers. Such a good boy,” Bull murmured and Dorian keened, mostly because Bull’s fingers pressed into the one spot that made him arch against his better judgement. Bull laughed and pressed a fourth finger into him. And Dorian keened loudly, cock twitching. Bull chuckled, gracing a thumb over Dorian’s stretched hole and the mage shook, another loud moan, bordering on a shout, escaped him. That was also when he released him and Dorian sank down onto the bed, completely empty again as he gasped for breath. A tiny movement behind caused little to no sound and soon Bull grabbed his arms, gently easing him up till he hung off of him. Dorian groaned heedily and forced his eyes open again.

“Kaffa-” Dorian gulped and then moaned as the head of Bull’s cock caught at his hole. The mage tried to turn his head, to look, but it was hard, in this position. Bull chuckled and leaned in, his teeth grazing along his shoulder and up to his neck, nipping at his nape. Dorian shuddered, eyes closing again as Bull finally pressed into him. The way the Qunari snak steadily, but slowly into him, left his mind utterly in the gutter. There was little else outside of the room that had importance now. Only the Iron Bull and his magnificent cock mattered to Dorian now. The thrill of being reduced to a cock-needy fuck toy for a Qunari would could easily seem like twice a person, left him feeling tingly and his mind foggy.

“Look at you, Dorian. So fucking hot, all good and pliant for me.” Dorian whined and clenched around Bull, who grunted in approval. “Mm yes, such a good boy.” How some simple praise could leave him so utterly vulnerable and desperate, Dorian wasn’t sure, but he didn’t quite care either as Bull started moving, not even starting at slow. He pulled back till only the head of his cock was still pressed into Dorian, and the mage started to whine, then Bull thrust forward, burying himself fully into the man. Dorian’s mouth fell open and he shouted, toes curling and back arching.

“Bull,” Dorian keened and Bull grunted, teeth digging into the junction between his shoulder and neck. The mage tilted his head to the side, moaning at the sharp, short sting of pain and the pleasure it faded into. If this kept up, Dorian would come soon, and it would still be far too soon, far too early. He needed more.

“Fuck, Dorian. So fucking tight and warm.” Dorian gasped and felt his control fray. At this rate, he’d set something on fire. Again. He tried to center the outlet somewhat and heavy smoke rolled out of his open mouth. Little, glowing embers flickered about in the smoke, disappearing after a short while and Bull _growled_ , a deep sound that vibrated through his chest and into Dorian’s back and his teeth tugged sharply at the skin on his nape. “Fuck that’s hot,” Bull growled against his skin, picking up speed again, bringing Dorian even that much closer to his edge. “Ataashi…” the Qunari grunted and thrust into him, harder and harder and Dorian wailed, spitting smoke and embers as the pleasure grew into the intensity of so much. Too much.

“B-Bull- Amatus, please- I’m gonna…” Dorian sobbed, heat licking up his spine and up his tongue. Little sparks escaped his mouth and Bull growled something on Qunlat and thrust into him, balls slapping against his own and hips against his ass. Dorian just keened and sobbed, on the edge, but it was too much, too sharp and bright. It kept him above it, unable to step over and just fall. Bull dragged teeth and tongue down and up his spine, before he nosed behind Dorian’s ear and nipped at the ear lobe. “Pleashe-” Bull grunted.

“Come for me, kadan,” he grunted and Dorian did. And it was glorious, and still too much, leaving him completely exhausted, but too strung up to relax. Fire licking up his fingers and Bull cursed something, thrusting slower, but still moving as Dorian finally slumped over, fire flickering out and the Qunari slowly lowered him, pulling away to manhandle him over onto his back. Sticky cum stuck to his back, but he couldn’t care less. Dorian shuddered and keened, every touch a bit too much. Bull gently eased his hips up and onto his lap and slowly sank into him again. Dorian sobbed, arching under him.

“Bhull-” Dorian’s words slipped into Tevene, unable to form anything less and Bull smirked above him. Leaning down, Bull dragged on of Dorian’s hands up and firmly set his teeth into Dorian’s wrist, then kissed it softly afterward. The mage keened and his spent cock twitched. Bull didn’t move otherwise, just continued to pepper his wrist and occasionally his chest and face with kisses.

“So good for me. You’re doing so great Dorian,” Bull murmured and the mage just about melted in his hold. The way the Qunari smiled at him, all warm and content. Trusting, proud and loving. Something Dorian hadn’t known he could ever have before Bull just about rolled into his life. Dorian babbled something or another, he didn’t know what, but the warrior’s eye lit up brightly and he laughed, which jostled Dorian and his gasped, still very much spearing on the Qunari’s cock. “My perfect little ‘vint. My vat-ataashi.”

“Hnng-” was Dorian’s perfectly sensible reply. Bull’s smile widened into a smirk and he moved his hips. The Tevinter gasped and arched, legs jerking as he scrambled to hold on as Bull picked up his pace again. The mage whined, keened and sobbed, and his damned, traitorous cock soon started to fill again. Dorian’s head lolled back, eyes half closed as he gasped and writhed underneath his lover. Bull took that chance then, and leaned down, leaving his wrist alone completely and instead sucking his skin, no doubt leaving one hell of an impressive mark for everyone to see. A mark of being- well, being whatever they had.

“Fuck, you’re so good, all tight and warm. Come on, Dorian, show me,” the Bull growled and Dorian whined, unable to keep the ashy taste of the smoke that rolled up his throat and puffed across Bull’s just when the Qunari leaned up. The warrior’s eye darkened in a way that set Dorian’s stomach ablaze and he thrust forward, hard. Dorian _wailed_ , arms clumsily searching for Bull’s horns, or shoulders, or anything, something to hold on to. Bull grabbed his arms, pinning them above his head as he fucked him. “My atashi. Fuck, love you so damn much.” And Dorian wailed, louder than before and breathed embers in the same breath as he gasped out Tevene promises and pleads.

“Pleashe- Bu- amatus!” Dorian keened and Bull grunted, leaning down to capture the mage’s lips with his own, scarred ones. Dorian moaned around Bull’s invading tongue as Bull did something above his head and tied his wrists together and then returned one hand to his hip and the other to a nipple, pinching ever so slightly. Dorian gasped and arched, all but meeting all of Bull’s thrusts, desperate for another mind blowing orgasm. “I can’t- Bull- pleashe. Make-” Dorian sobbed against his lips and Bull pulled away. The mage whined.

“Not yet. You can hold it, big guy,” the Qunari told him. If Dorian had a mind for cursing, he’d do so. Instead he just whimpered and arched, writhing under Bull’s expert hands and cock. Oh, his cock. Dorian gasped and his eyes rolled back as Bull’s cock pressed into all the places, and more. Dorian’s cock twitched, leaking heavily on his belly. The mage whimpered and arched. Bull’s mouth descended on the other nipple and Dorian moaned, head lolling to the side and he spewed embers and smoke. The Qunari groaned, suddenly releasing his nipple to catch his jaw, forcing his head up and Dorian’s eyes slowly blinked open. “Show me. Show me your fire, vat-ataashi,” he grunted. And Dorian did. He wailed as Bull thrust into him and with the mage’s wail, sparks and fiery smoke rolled off his tongue as Bull leaned down and kissed him.

“Fu-” Dorian moaned brokenly against Bull’s lips as the Qunari trapped the smoke and fire between them. The warrior growled, cock twitching within Dorian and the mage whined. Not long after, Bull’s hips came to a sharp stop and Dorian could all but feel him cum inside of him. Dorian keened, a little angry at his own stopped release, but the Bull seemed kind enough to let him up for clean air that didn’t taste like fire. A rumble signaled a storm and Bull growled, inhaling the remnants of the smoke, then he pulled out, gently despite it all. Dorian keened and writhed.

“I got you, kadan,” Bull grunted and pulled back till he was hovering above Dorian’s cock. The mage tensed, gasping and trying desperately to ignore the tight coil of need that had pooled in his belly. Bull leaned down and his tongue peeked out, and the Qunari pressed the flat surface of his tongue against the base of his cock and then slowly moved up. Dorian keened and arched, hips thrusting upward in pure desperation. Bull took pity on him, finally and grabbed his cock, easing it into his awaiting mouth. Dorian gasped and jerking up.

“Kaffas- Bull-” Dorian moaned and thrust up. Bull settled both hands on his hips and gently eased him down to the bed, holding him in place as he started moving, head bobbing as he took all of Dorian’s cock in one go, sucking and swallowing. The mage yelled, the edge all but crashing onto him. The Qunari groaned and his eye opened, staring right back at Dorian, who closed his eyes at that point. Bull kept at it till Dorian got too sensitive and started twitching, unconsciously trying to pull away. So Bull released his cock and sat up, then crawled over him and undid whatever was holding his wrists in place.

“Dorian. Kadan,” Bull murmured and Dorian hummed tiredly. “Oh, before I forget.” The Qunari reached out for something, then pulled Dorian’s legs up. The mage gave a tired groan in protest and Bull hummed. Something cold touched his slick, used hole and the mage flinched. Bull gently hushed him and then pressed in. Dorian recognized the shape of the plug right away and groaned, toes curling as Bull let his feet down. Despite it, he could feel the plug. Evere damn little twitch sending little sparks of too much pleasure skittering up his spine.

“No more…” he gasped out and Bull hummed, smiling at him when he finally opened his eyes. The Qunari just gently patted his thigh, then turned and trotted off to get the water basin. He let the Bull clean him and then arrange them properly on the bed. With his back pressed against Bull’s chest, Dorian smiled, more content than he’d been in a while. He huffed out a breath and a little more smoke came out, but no embers. Bull growled approvingly and the mage chuckled.

“Ataashi,” Bull grunted, mock-warning him. Dorian snickered.

“You _love_ it,” he said, using Bull’s words right back at him. Bull laughed and wrapped his arms around Dorian, who relaxed in the warm, protective hold.

“I do. Shit, I fucking do,” the Qunari agreed happily, a tinge of arousal still in his tone and Dorian rolled his eyes fondly at him. He’d never admit it, but the way Bull was when he was so aroused, almost frying the Qunari’s steel control, it really, really turned him on. Adding a little bit of dragon-y appearances here and there was just an extra plus, really. Dorian turned and looked up at Bull, who had this dazed look on his face, so the mage huffed and jabbed him with an elbow.

“Your dragon fetish is showing,” Dorian told him.

“So does your kink for having your wrist bitten,” Bull replied in kind and the mage could feel his cheeks heating up. He turned back, crossing his arms and huffed. Bull laughed and eased his hands apart, bringing the unmarked wrist up to gently kiss it. Dorian shuddered and sighed, relaxing as Bull peppered his wrist with kisses, then the back of his hand.

“Bull…” he started and the Qunari gently shushed him.

“It’s okay. I got you, Dorian.” And Dorian knew he did. Always did, and always would.

**Author's Note:**

> I want this printed as a book and buried with me


End file.
